This invention relates to a cutlery center for storing cutlery, such as kitchen knives and scissors.
Knife storage devices comprising wood blocks with elongate knife blade-receiving cavities open at the tops of the blocks have been found useful for storing kitchen knives, such as carving knives and paring knives. Such knife storage devices are stable and securely hold knives in an upright orientation with their blades in a protected position.
Storage devices have also been provided for electric knives and their blades.
An object of this invention is to provide a cutlery center which provides for the storage of ordinary kitchen knives and also for the storage of a rechargeable electric knife assembly.
A cutlery center in accordance with this invention comprises a relatively massive support block which may be made from wood and provided with plural elongate cavities, each cavity having an outer end open to an outer surface of the support block and an inner end inside the support block. The cavities are of dimensions suitable for receiving the blades of kitchen knives or other cutlery devices, such as the blades of a kitchen scissors.
Further in accordance with this invention, the cutlery center includes an electric knife assembly including an electric knife powered by a rechargeable battery located in its handle, and a battery charging stand for storing the knife handle while charging the rechargeable battery. The knife blade-receiving cavities may include a cavity suitably sized and shaped to store the blades of the electric knife. The battery charging stand is integrally formed with the support block.